


December

by blueabsinthe



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: Christmas Eve, snow, and New York City.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posting another old drabble I found that fits in with the holiday season.

Christmas Eve brought with it a snow storm, the fat flakes sticking to her eyelashes, and thick wool coat. Connie was currently exiting the DA’s office, looking forward to curling up with a warm mug of tea. 

She glanced at the continuously falling snow, took a deep breath to steel herself for the trek to her car, and stepped outside into the white storm. 

Mike was tugging on his gloves, and noticed her as the door opened. He smiled. “Merry Christmas, Connie.”

She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the slightly darkening sky. “Same to you.”


End file.
